Love Mission of Absolute Servitude
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Ice Princess, itulah sebutan yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya. Seorang siswi sekaligus seorang penulis Novel yang ingin belajar tentang Cinta. Dan menunjuk pemuda yang paling dia benci, untuk mengajarinya tentang Cinta yang sebenarnya. 10 misi Cinta yang paling sulit dilakukan. Dramione Fanfic. RnR, please !


**Disclaimer** : JK. Rowling

**Warnning** : Gak jelas,belum tentu bisa dimengerti. Dan pokoknya,berharap gak terlalu parah.

**Happy reading, I hope you can enjoy.**

**"Love Mission of Absolute Servitude"**

**PROLOG**

Musim gugur tahun ini terasa sangat lambat datangnya. Aroma segar yang biasa menguar saat musim gugur tiba, mulai memenuhi permukaan udara. Daun-daun kering yang berwarna keemasan sudah mulai menghiasi London di pagi hari pertama bulan September. Hiruk pikuk di kota London melengkapi keaktifan di awal musim gugur ini.

Hari pertama juga bagi para murid-murid Hogwarts untuk memulai aktifitas mereka di Hogwarts. Stasiun Hogwarts Express terlihat sangat ramai hari ini. Penuh dengan para orang tua yang mengantar anak mereka untuk kembali ke rumah kedua mereka, Sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

Ada ekspresi sangat gembira di wajah para murid-murid Hogwarts yang hendak kembali ke sekolah kesayangan mereka. Saling bertegur sapa dengan para sahabat dan teman mereka yang sangat mereka rindukan. Setiap sudut mata memandang pasti akan ada gerombolan-gerombolan gadis yang saling bertukar gosib.

Tapi sepertinya suasana senang itu tidak mempengaruhi seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri sendiri di samping gerbong kereta api dengan buku tebal yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ekspresinya yang biasa saja dan dingin membuat siapapun enggan mendekatinya. Kecuali seorang pemuda tampan dengan kacamata bulat, rambut hitam sedikit acak-acakan, mata hijau dan tanda sambaran kilat di dahinya.

"Hai, Mione." Senyum merekah dari bibir pemuda itu.

Hermione hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah hampir semutan menunggumu," ucap Hermione dingin. Dia menutup bukunya dan segera memasuki kereta sebelum Harry sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tadi mencari Ron. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku bukan Baby Sitternya, buat apa aku mempedulikannya?" jawab Hermione dingin.

"Tapi dia kan teman kita juga, Mione."

"Dia sahabatmu, tapi bukan temanku."

"Haah, terserahlah. Kita di sini saja." Senyum Harry kembali merekah, saat menunjuk sebuah kompartemen yang terlihat kosong. Dia mempersilahkan Hermione masuk terlebih dahulu.

Hermione memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Harry duduk di depannya sambil menatap Hermione.

" Jangan selalu menunjukkan tatapan itu kepada mereka, Mione. Kau membuat mereka ketakutan," ucap Harry.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku juga tidak berniat menakut-nakuti mereka," jawab Hermione datar.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memperhatikan situasi di luar jendela. Yah, begitulah. Hermione Granger, seorang gadis terpintar di Hogwarts sekaligus gadis paling ditakuti di Hogwarts. Pembawaannya yang datar dan dingin itu yang membuatnya dijauhi oleh hampir semua murid Hogwarts. Tatapannya yang sangat sinis dan menusuk itu, membuat siapapun yang ditatapnya melarikan diri.

Kali ini matanya tertuju lurus ke satu arah. Tanpa berkedip dan terus memperhatikan. Harry mulai tersadar dan menatap balik Hermione. Dia memperhatikan arah Hermione memandang.

"Apa yang sedang kau selidiki kali ini?" Tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hermione datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Harry mengikuti arah tatapan Hermione. Dan di sana, di dalam matanya, pandangan itu tertuju pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertawa bahagia karena sedang berada dalam lingkaran para gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

"Kau juga tertarik kepadanya?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Harry, Hermione malah menyunggingkan seringaian meremehkan.

"Dia adalah orang paling memuakkan yang pernah aku temui. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa gadis-gadis itu menyukai penjilat seperti dia? He was a demon-faced angel." Harry menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kata-katamu terlalu sadis, Mione." Harry kembali menatap ke luar jendela. "Dia memang pantas dikagumi." Sekali lagi Harry tersenyum simpul.

"Dia hanya manis diluarnya saja Harry. Di dalam dirinya menyimpan banyak sekali kepalsuan." Mata sinis Herrmione terus saja menatap pemuda bersurai silver itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen menjeblak terbuka. Harry dan Hermione terlonjak kaget. Dari sana berdiri Ron dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak mengesankan.

"Sial…..!"

Hermione hanya memicingkan matanya saat mendengar Ron mengumpat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Mione. Kau membuat keadaanku semakin buruk," ucap Ron kesal.

"Ada apa lagi kawan?" Tanya Harry

"Kau tidak lihat di sana?" Ron menunjuk kearah pemuda tadi. "Malfoy sialan itu telah merebut Lavender dariku." Ron menggebu-nggebu saat menjelaskan tentang kekesalannya. Terlihat jelas sekali kemarahan sedang menggelanyuti wajahnya.

Harry menatap kearah Malfoy. Dan benar, di sana berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut ikalnya sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Malfoy ditengah-tengah serbuan gadis-gadis lain.

Hermione mendengus bosan. Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukkan-tumpukkan buku yang sejak tadi bertengger di pangkuannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan lagi apa yang diperbincangkan oleh Harry dan Ron. Sekarang pikirannya sedang melayang-layang mengimajinasikan petualangan-petualangan mencengangkan sekaligus mendebarkan yang akan dia tulis untuk buku terbarunya.

Tanpa dia sadari kereta sudah melaju dengan cepat menuju Hogwarts. Dia masih terhanyut dengan khayalan-khayalannya saat Ginny masuk dengan menenteng surat kabar. Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada surat kabar yang dibawa Ginny.

"Ada kabar baik dan buruk untukmu, Mione. Dan tolong hentikan tatapan mengerikan itu!"

"Hem, baiklah." Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. "Berita apa yang kau bawa?"

"Baca ini!" Ginny menyerahkan surat kabar itu kepada Hermione dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Hermione menoleh kearah Ginny. Matanya menatap gadis berambut merah itu heran.

"Jangan salah paham, aku duduk di sampingmu hanya agar tidak menatap matamu itu. Jujur saja, tatapanmu selalu membuatku bergidik." Harry dan Ron saling pandang, mereka langsung nyengir mendengar penuturan Ginny.

"Mione, menurutku lebih baik kau memperbaiki penampilan dan tatapanmu yang mengerikan itu. Lihatlah, mereka semua menyebutmu Ice Princess karena kelakuanmu itu. Apa kau tidak sadar tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu selain kami. Itupun karena kami terpaksa." Ginny menatap Harry dan Ron meminta dukungan. Ron nyengir mengiyakan. Sedangkan Harry melotot kearah Ginny.

"Aku tidak pernah terpaksa berteman dengan Hermione. Aku tulus menyukainya sebagai temanku," tutur Harry sungguh-sungguh sambil tersenyum menatap Hermione.

Ginny memutar bola matanya terlihat sebal. Sedangkan Ron hanya cengingisan tidak jelas. Dan orang yang akhir-akhir ini disebut-sebut bahkan tidak menghiraukan sama sekali dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Matanya terus terfokus pada artikel yang sejak awal sudah membetot perhatiannya. Artikel tentang Penulis Muda Berbakat dan Fakta-Faktanya.

"Mione, kami sedang berbicara denganmu," dengus Ginny kesal.

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap Ginny dengan tatapan kesal dan sangat dingin. Kalau sata tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, Ginny sekarang pasti sudah masuk ST Mungo.

Suasana berubah dingin, tubuh Ginny tiba-tiba gemetar. Tatapan seperti inilah yang selalu ditunjukkan Hermione kepada diapapun di Hogwarts atau dimanapun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat mereka tentangku. Aku ya aku, dan mereka semua bukan apa-apa bagiku." Jawaban yang singkat, tapi sangat menusuk.

Dia kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya. Kali ini keningnya sedikit berkerut, matanya bembelalak tak beraturan. Harry yang sejak tadi mengawasinya mulai cemas.

"Ada apa, Mione? Ada masalah apa?"

"Cinta…?" tiba-tiba saja Hermione menyuarakan hal yang membuat ketiga temannya terbelalak kaget. Harry, Ron dan Ginny saling tatap heran. Tidak mengerti maksud Hermione.

"Apa…?" Tanya Harry hati-hati.

"Cinta, Harry, cinta. Itu yang mereka inginkan sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan itu? Tapi apa yang mau aku tulis tentang cinta, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta." Hermione mendengus sebal. Ketiga temannya masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Hermione.

Hermione menatap ketiga temannya yang masih tidak mengerti itu. Dia memutar bola matanya tidak sabar.

"Lihatlah ini. Mereka membahas tentang tulisanku. Aku mendapat peringkat pertama di jajaran penulis baru. Tapi aku masih saja mendapatkan kritik."

"Kritik?"

"Ya, Harry. Kritik yang sangat membingungkan. Mereka meminta cinta, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menuliskan tentang cinta."

"Ya, kau hanya tinggal tulis sedikit adegan yang berbau cinta kan? Apanya yang susah?" kata Ginny.

"Tidak semudah itu, Gin. Mione kan tidak pernah merasakan cinta," tutur Ron sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi tawanya langsung terhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Hermione. Dia menelan ludahnya.

"Oh, aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau, Mione," ucap Ginny menawari.

"Tidak, aku akan membuatnya sendiri atas pengalamanku sendiri." Hermione langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke pintu.

"Kau mau kemana, Mione?"

"Aku hanya ingin sekedar menghirup udara segar dan mencari inspirasi."

Dia langsung keluar compartement. Dia berjalan melewati para gadis-gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan wajah ceria, dan langsung berubah ketakutan saat dia lewat. Hermione tidak peduli, dia terus berjalan dan berjalan, sampai tiba-tiba kakinya terhenti.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada segerombolan gadis yang mengikuti seorang pemuda tampan, tinggi dan bersurai silver, Draco Malfoy. Pemuda yang paling dibenci Hermione. Gerombolan itu berjalan menuju kearah Hermione. Dengan wajah cueknya, Hermione terus berjalan tanpa memandang orang-orang itu.

Para gadis itu langsung merapatkan diri mereka ke dinding agar tidak berdekatan dengan Hermione. Tapi ada satu orang yang malah menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Hermione.

"Hai, Miss Granger." Senyum Draco merekah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi Hermione hanya menatapnya sekilas dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Draco hanya menatap kepergian Hermione dengan wajah heran.

Para gadis-gadis itu mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap sebal kearah Hermione. Tapi Hermione terus saja meneruskan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan gunjingan dan ejekan para gadis itu. Toh dia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari entah siapa di depannya. Seperti sebuah buku catatan mini. Dia mendekati benda itu dan memungutnya. Rasa penasaran yang sudah sejak lahir dia miliki memaksanya untuk membuka buku catatan itu. Dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar saat membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

Dia lalu membuka halaman demi halaman buku mini itu. Membaca setiap kalimat yang terlampir dari setiap lembar buku itu. Dan secara tiba-tiba Hermione tersenyum licik, tatapannya menjadi sangat tajam dan penuh kelicikan.

"Sekarang aku tahu, bagaimana menyempurnakan tulisanku."

Dia berbalik dan memandang kearah Draco dan kerumunan gadis-gadis genit itu. Dan seringaian licik menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

_To Be Continue_

**Waaaah, akhirnya saya bisa publish kembali. Setelah sekian lama saya berhibernasi :3 .  
Ini karya pertamaku setelah sekian lama saya menghilang. Dan saya berharap masih bisa seperti yang dulu. saya meminta maaf kepada para reviewer yang sudah membaca tulisan-tulisanku sebelumnya, dan merasa kecewa karena ketidak tepatan waktuku. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Semoga tulisan saya kali ini tidak membuat kalian semua bosan. Saya berharap, tulisan ini masih layak untuk dibaca dan mendapatkan review. Terima kasih ^_^**

**#Chalttermore**


End file.
